1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for loading a tape-like element, such as, a magnetic tape, film or the like, about a guide drum between supply and take-up reels, and more particularly is directed to a tape loading device suited for use in an open reel tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is already known to provide a tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus with a loading device by which a tape or similar element is automatically conveyed by air under pressure through a predetermined tape path extending from a supply reel to a take-up reel. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,127,120, 3,134,527 and 4,243,186, tape loading devices are disclosed which include a duct defining a tape path between a supply reel and a tape-up reel, with an end portion of the tape-like element being conveyed through the duct by a flow of air through the latter in the direction toward the take-up reel. However, in such a loading device, a blower which generates the flow of air is actuated by manually operating a mechanical switch. With the device being thus constructed, it is very difficult to take switable timing when the switch makes ON. For example, in case that the timing is too late, the magnetic tape may be possibly entangled in the duct.